


Grass Field and Clear Skies

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: “Kapten kalian tuh nggak beneran single, tau. Dan nggak pacaran sama tante-tante pegawai Kementerian juga!”Or, alternatively:When the Hufflepuff's 7th year Quidditch captain is dating a 5th year bookworm from Ravenclaw.
Relationships: Khaotung Thanawat Rattanakitpaisan/Podd Suphakorn Sriphothong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Grass Field and Clear Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morningwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningwish/gifts).



Sejujurnya kelas dan kegiatan di sekolah ini punya desain yang membuat kedekatan antar siswa dengan angkatan yang berbeda—apalagi kalau asramanya juga berbeda pula—menjadi cukup sulit dilakukan. _Your best bet_ kalau memang ingin kenal dengan anak angkatan lain adalah dengan bergabung ke klub seperti Quidditch, atau mendekati kakak/adik orang yang ingin didekati—jika ada.

Maka wajar-wajar saja ketika serombongan anak-anak dari berbagai angkatan di Hufflepuff yakin kapten Quidditch mereka tidak punya pacar, karena memang setahu mereka Podd tidak pernah terlihat jalan berdua dengan siapapun. Topik tentang availabilitas _kakak kelas berkualitas premium_ ini pula yang sering menjadi kasak-kusuk ketika Podd lewat dengan seragam kuning hitamnya, Thunderbolt X dalam genggaman. Atau ketika Podd dengan terburu-buru menyelinap di antara rombongan mereka karena sudah hampir terlambat masuk ke kelas, tangan sibuk membenahi jubah berkibar yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

Kasak-kusuk itu semakin santer setiap usai pertandingan Podd, ketika ia _selalu_ menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama di kamar mandi prefek hingga wajahnya terlihat cerah dan segar, serta kulitnya (dan pipinya) merah merona.

(Meski mungkin bukan karena alasan yang mereka duga). 

“Nggak tau kenapa Kapten keliatan paling ganteng kalo baru balik dari sana,” Pond berbisik pada Phuwin, dua anak tahun ketiga yang kebetulan dilewati Podd sepulangnya ia dari kamar mandi prefek.

“Menurut aku kamu ngaco,” Phuwin ikutan berbisik meskipun Podd sudah berlalu cukup jauh.

“Sumpah, kamu emangnya nggak liat dia selalu jadi kayak … bersinar sehabis dari sana?”

Phuwin menelengkan kepala, menimbang-nimbang perkataan Pond. “Di sana air yang dipake beda kali.”

“Menurut aku kamu lebih ngaco,” balas Pond.

Meskipun semua orang tahu Podd _berisik_ dan bertingkah super bodoh ketika bersama dengan teman-temannya sesama anak tahun terakhir, tapi tidak pernah ada yang disampaikan olehnya ketika ada yang akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan rasa, laki-laki maupun perempuan, selain senyum tipis dan permintaan maaf disertai anggukan kecil.

Spekulasi lain yang liar beredar selain bahwa dia dengan segala yang dimilikinya memang seseorang yang masih _available_ , adalah Podd sudah punya pacar, seorang wanita yang lebih tua dan sudah bekerja di Kementerian Sihir. Karena itulah bocah-bocah yang masih bersekolah tidak lagi menarik baginya.

Tentu saja Podd juga mendengar tentang rumor itu. Tapi setiap kali ia hanya tertawa lalu melempar makanan apapun yang ada dalam genggamannya ke kepala teman yang menceritakan itu padanya.

  
  


* * *

Semua yang dialami dan didengar Podd tampaknya berkebalikan dengan apa yang terjadi pada Khao. Seisi asrama Ravenclaw tahu si kecil tahun kelima yang pintar dan menggemaskan itu punya pacar—walaupun entah siapa. Karena sudah cukup lama Khao tiba-tiba sering keluar dari asrama tanpa satupun temannya, dan pulang ketika hari sudah larut malam dengan wajah dan leher kemerahan seperti baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya _kepanasan_ , atau bahkan pagi-pagi buta ketika yang tersisa di ruang rekreasi hanya tinggal derak arang yang apinya sudah memadam di perapian.

Tentu saja tidak hanya sekali dua kali ia dikonfrontasi oleh teman-temannya, menanyakan apa gerangan yang ia lakukan sampai selarut itu. Tapi setiap kali pula si kecil itu mengelak, mengatakan kalau ia hanya mencari sudut kastil yang sepi untuknya belajar.

“Belajarnya sendiri, atau belajar berdua?” Ciize bertanya penuh selidik, satu alisnya terangkat jahil. 

Pipi gembil Khao memerah tapi ia tetap mengangkat bahu (pura-pura) bertingkah biasa saja. “Sendiri lah. Ngapain aku belajar sama orang lain?”

“Uh-huh,” Ciize bergumam tidak yakin, tapi tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya membuat Khao mengaku karena sudah berkali-kali ia berkelit ketika ditanya.

“Baru pulang, P’ Khao?”

Khao membeku di pintu ruang rekreasi. Logam perunggu dari Elang Pengetuk yang baru saja ia lewati berdenting dari balik kayu tua itu. Tatapannya terarah ke suara gadis yang baru saja menyapa itu.

Film, anak dua tingkat di bawahnya yang cukup tersohor karena temannya ada di mana-mana—satu bentuk kesupelan yang jarang ditemui di sekolah ini.

Khao berusaha mengatur ekspresinya, lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah Film. “Eh. Iya. Belum tidur?” tanyanya berbasa-basi walaupun sejujurnya ia sudah sangat mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur.

“Habis jalan-jalan di luar tadi, cari angin,” jawab Film. Nadanya menyiratkan sesuatu entah apa tetapi otak Khao sudah tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa selain kasurnya yang empuk yang sudah menanti di dalam kamarnya.

“Oke. Ya udah aku duluan ya,” Khao mengangguk pelan ke arah Film, tidak menyadari bagaimana senyum mencurigakan terpasang di bibir gadis itu. 

* * *

“Kapten kalian tuh nggak beneran _single_ , tau. Dan nggak pacaran sama tante-tante pegawai Kementerian juga!”

Phuwin mengerjap bingung tiba-tiba diserang dengan info—atau gosip—seperti itu di tengah langkah terburu-burunya menuju kelas Ramalan. Ketika ia menoleh dilihatnya Film yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menyamai langkah panjangnya menuju kelas yang sama. 

“Maksudnya? P’Podd?”

Film mengangguk antusias, rambutnya yang hitam tergerai sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. “Iya!” katanya bersemangat, lalu tangannya menarik siku Phuwin agar pemuda itu memperlambat langkahnya.

“Kamu habis denger gosip dari mana lagi?” tanya Phuwin, sudah terbiasa dengan si _social butterfly_ yang hobi mendulang rumor dari mana-mana ini.

Film berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala, telunjuknya digoyang-goyangkan di depan dada Phuwin. “Kali ini bukan gosip. Soalnya aku liat sendiri.”

Phuwin, masih tidak percaya, hanya tersenyum penuh indulgensi. “Kamu liat apa, memangnya? Terakhir kamu liat sesuatu, kamu ngira P’Toptap dideketin sama cewek soalnya dia disemangatin waktu tanding taunya itu P’Mike yang _cheerleading,_ jauh banget gitu?”

“Sekali itu doang kan aku sliwer liatnya!”

“Sebelumnya lagi kamu ngira P’Khao sama P’Neo pacaran karena katanya kamu liat mereka mojok berduaan taunya mereka habis duel latihan PTIH terus P’Khao lagi ditolongin habis jatoh karena kaget liat Boggart-nya.”

“ … Oke kalo yang itu emang ternyata salah,” Film buru-buru memotong sebelum semua kisah salah lihatnya dibeberkan. “Tapi tau nggak kenapa? Soalnya aku juga tau P’Khao pacarannya sama siapa!”

Phuwin mengangkat sebelah alis. Karena dia memang anak Hufflepuff tapi bahkan dia juga tahu tentang misteri yang menyelubungi tentang siapa pacar si Kutu Buku Ravenclaw itu.

(Gosip dan spekulasinya tentu saja juga dari _the one and only_ Film yang saat ini telah kembali tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil menarik perhatian Phuwin).

“Oke, aku dengerin. Kamu liat apa?”

Belum sempat Film menjawab, ada teguran yang tertuju pada mereka. “Kalian berdua, mau masuk kelas ikut belajar atau di depan sini jadi bahan latihan teman-teman baca telapak tangan?”

Keduanya terdiam, mengangguk patuh dan duduk di kursi yang tersisa di sudut ruangan.

* * *

“Cepetan cerita,” Phuwin berbisik begitu perhatian sang Profesor sudah tidak tertuju pada mereka berdua. Diambilnya tangan Film dan pura-pura dibacanya.

“Aku liat P’Podd ciuman di lapangan Quidditch sama P’Khao.”

“HAH?”

“Ya? Ada yang mau dibagi sama kelas ini, Phuwin?” suara tajam menyambut pekikan Phuwin.

Yang ditegur tentu saja tergeragap. “Eh. Ini… Tahun depan Film sepertinya rejekinya lancar dan dilimpahi keberuntungan!”

Untungnya mereka tidak kemudian didekati dan diperiksa kebenaran hasil observasi palsu itu. Film berusaha menahan tawanya di tengah-tengah tatapan kesal Phuwin sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

“Sumpah. Karena aku sadar udah beberapa kali salah liat, dan aku juga awalnya nggak percaya, jadi aku beneran tungguin dan liatin sampe aku beneran liat dengan jelas. Yakin kalau yang ini aku nggak akan salah.”

Phuwin manggut-manggut meskipun masih ada sangsi yang ia rasakan. “Kasian,” gumamnya. “Kalau orang-orang pada tahu bakal banyak banget yang patah hati.”

“Kamu udah punya pacar, jangan ganjen.”

Phuwin kembali menatap telapak tangan Film. “Ralat. Tahun depan kamu bakal jadi manusia paling sial sepanjang sejarah.”

* * *

Seberapapun rendahnya reliabilitas gosip yang biasanya disebarkan Film, tapi yang ini memang benar adanya.

Kapten Quidditch dari Hufflepuff yang sudah lama diincar oleh sekian banyak orang itu memang pacaran dengan _resident nerd_ di Ravenclaw. Bukan sekali dua kali sebenarnya mereka menyelinap dari asrama untuk bertemu berdua, seringnya di sudut perpustakaan yang tidak banyak didatangi orang, atau Podd menyalahgunakan ‘wewenang’-nya dengan mengajak Khao bertemu di kamar mandi prefek dengan fasilitas dan privasi yang terjamin dengan segala sihir yang melingkupinya.

(Meskipun terkadang mereka ke sana cuma untuk duduk berdampingan di bangku dan bercakap-cakap ke sana kemari menikmati kehangatan yang menyenangkan yang ditawarkan oleh ruangan itu).

Bukan maksud mereka juga untuk menyembunyikan hubungan ini, hanya saja keduanya tidak merasa perlu untuk menggembor-gemborkan maupun pamer afeksi di depan umum—karena tidak ingin ketahuan dan membuat poin asrama mereka dikurangi.

Akan tetapi, di hari itu, beberapa minggu sebelum OWL dan NEWT yang harus mereka ambil di rentang waktu yang tidak terpaut jauh, Podd mengajak Khao untuk sesekali menikmati langit di atas kepala mereka ketimbang ada dalam kungkungan dinding yang itu-itu saja.

Karena itulah setelah makan malam berakhir, dan sebagian besar siswa sudah kembali ke asrama masing-masing, keduanya bertemu di tepi lapangan dan kemudian berjalan bergandengan tangan menembus keheningan malam, menyeberangi lapangan berumput yang sudah dingin di bawah kaki mereka.

Mereka berhenti di sisi yang terjauh dari pintu penghubung dengan kastil, di bagian yang ternaungi bayangan tembok yang tinggi akibat sinar rembulan yang samar-samar.

“Buat jaga-jaga,” bisik Podd, dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Khao. “ _Muffliato,_ ” lanjutnya dengan ujung tongkat terarah ke rumput di sekitarnya. Karena bisa saja nanti ada yang kebetulan ke sana dan … mendengar suara akibat aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

(Meskipun tampaknya seharusnya mereka pakai sesuatu untuk menyembunyikan diri dari pandangan orang lain. Karena mereka tidak sadar telah membuat seseorang yang tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar situ terkejut telinganya tiba-tiba berdenging dan ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara gemerisik angin dan serangga malam).

Kemudian ia arahkan pula tongkat itu ke sekitar kaki mereka. “ _Spongify_.”

Khao tersenyum lebar merasakan tanah di bawah kakinya menjadi terasa empuk dan nyaman. Dengan bersemangat ditariknya tangan Podd hingga keduanya terduduk, tubuhnya langsung merapat ke yang lebih tua karena di luar sini angin berhembus semilir meniupkan hawa dingin.

Lengan kokoh Podd merangkul tubuh Khao agar mereka semakin erat bersisian. “Mau pake _Warming Charm_?” tanya Podd, telapak tangan besarnya menggosokkan kehangatan ke sepanjang lengan dan bahu Khao.

Yang ditanya mendongak agar ia bisa melihat wajah Podd di antara pencahayaan yang seadanya, lalu menggeleng pelan, senyum lembut terpeta di wajahnya. “Nggak usah. Gini aja udah cukup.”

Senyum itu menular, dan perlahan tergambar pula di sudut-sudut bibir Podd. Sejenak tidak ada kata yang saling tertukar di antara mereka berdua, hanya saling berpandangan dengan senyum dan binar di mata terbagi di antara sedikit ruang yang ada di antara keduanya. 

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang bergerak lebih dulu. Akan tetapi bagaimana mereka saling mendekat dengan begitu mudahnya menunjukkan familiaritas hubungan keduanya, menunjukkan kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah sering dilakukan hingga mereka telah menemukan ritme sendiri dalam pergerakannya.

Ketika bibir mereka akhirnya saling bersentuhan, ada napas yang tipis terhembus dari Khao, menyapu bagian di antara hidung dan bibir Podd yang membuatnya tersenyum merasakan bagaimana ia menimbulkan efek pada yang lebih muda.

“ _Nervous_?” bisik Podd, menyadari kalau ini memang pertama kalinya mereka begitu dekat di ruang terbuka seperti ini.

Khao menggeleng pelan, gerakannya membuat bibir mereka saling bergesek beberapa kali karena mereka tidak menjarak sama sekali. “ _Excited,_ ” jawabnya. Dan seperti memberikan bukti, dicengkeramnya kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Podd. “Lagi,” pintanya.

Keduanya hanyut dalam intimasi sampai tidak memperhatikan bagaimana seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka kini sudah beringsut menjauh ketika dirasanya pemandangan di depan matanya sudah terlalu intim untuk matanya.

Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat Khao semakin merapat. Menyadari kalau dengan posisi duduk bersisian seperti ini menghalanginya untuk memeluk Khao lebih rapat, Podd dengan berhati-hati memposisikan untuk mulai berbaring di atas rumput—yang sudah tidak lagi terasa seperti rumput—tubuh Khao ikut dibaringkan dengan kepala berbantalkan lengan kokohnya.

Mereka kembali berpandang-pandangan tanpa kata, sampai Khao terpikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertawa kecil.

Podd mengangkat alis, bertanya-tanya kenapa pacarnya ini tiba-tiba tertawa geli.

“Tadi bukannya kita ke sini karena mau sambil lihat bintang, ya?” tanya Khao di sela-sela tawanya.

“ … Ah.”

“Tapi dari tadi langitnya sama sekali nggak kita liat.”

 _Tapi bintangnya kan di mata kamu_ sudah hampir meluncur dari bibir Podd. Dan meskipun itu _benar,_ tapi sepertinya kalimat itu akan memancing serentetan argumen dari Khao tentang _nggak mungkin ada bintang di mata_ dan juga _kalau gitu harusnya kita nggak perlu ke sini dong tadi_. 

Podd tersenyum tipis, dalam hati gemas dengan pacarnya yang pintar itu. Senyum itu kemudian berubah menjadi tawa terbahak ketika Khao menarik segulung perkamen dan teropong monokular dari saku celananya dan menunjukkannya ke arah Podd. “Temenin aku belajar astronomi? Biar beneran sambil liat bintang.”

 _Memang pacar pintar._ Podd tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menekuk siku hingga kepala Khao mendekat dan dikecupnya ujung hidungnya. “Oke,” jawabnya ringan. Lalu didekapnya tubuh kecil Khao dalam pelukannya sambil ia memandangi langit dari lensa teropongnya. “Ada yang keliatan?” tanyanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan menyibukkan diri dengan menciumi puncak kepala Khao.

“Musim gugur kayak gini pengennya malem ini bisa liat Pegasus sama Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia-nya udah ketemu,” gumam Khao, tubuhnya dimiringkan agar ia bisa tenggelam lebih dalam di pelukan Podd meskipun ia masih berusaha memperhatikan langit di atas kepalanya.

Podd mengangguk paham. “Nanti kalo udah ketemu aku kasih hadiah cium.”

“Aku bisa aja boong bilangnya udah ketemu.”

“Sepengen itu ya, aku cium?”

Teropong yang kemudian terguling ke atas rumput dan lengan yang memeluk leher Podd adalah jawabannya.

Podd tentu saja terkekeh menerima pelukan itu, lengan yang melingkari pinggang Khao mengerat dan rambut Khao dihirupnya dalam-dalam. “Jangan lucu-lucu kenapa sih,” keluhnya meski debar di jantungnya tentu saja mengatakan sebaliknya.

Khao baru saja menengadahkan kepala hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi langsung urung begitu bibirnya dilumat lembut. Ternyata ada sensasi yang berbeda ketika panas yang mengaliri tubuhnya akibat ciuman Podd begitu kontras dengan dingin di sekitar mereka. Ternyata terkejut yang ia rasakan menyenangkan ketika tangan dingin Podd menyelinap di balik kausnya dan ibu jarinya mengusap lembut kulit yang masih hangat di pinggangnya. Ternyata rasanya menggairahkan ketika mereka berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membabat habis jarak yang tersisa untuk mengejar kehangatan satu sama lain, hingga Khao bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh Podd bergerak melingkupi tubuhnya meski terhalang beberapa lembar fabrik yang masih dikenakan.

Tidak ada yang hendak dituju dari semua kecupan itu malam ini, karena itulah setiap sentuhan yang terjadi sama sekali tidak terisi urgensi. Seakan mengikuti, mereka merasakan dunia juga melambat di sekitar mereka. Rasanya kini angin berhembus lebih lembut, dan deru yang didengar di telinga serta debar yang dirasakan di dada juga lambat laun ikut menurun temponya, menyesuaikan dengan pagutan yang dipertukarkan dan usapan-usapan kecil yang diberikan.

Kemudian seakan mereka tidak pernah merasa cukup, ketika ciuman itu terlepas karena mereka harus mengambil napas, ujung hidung mereka tetap bersentuhan dan saling bergesekan, senyum tidak pernah pudar dari kedua wajah mereka. 

Khao, yang memang sering tiba-tiba malu tanpa sebab ketika tengah tenggelam dalam afeksi yang ditawarkan oleh Podd, beringsut untuk mengubur wajahnya ke dada bidang yang lebih tua. 

“Masih malu ya, padahal udah ngapain aja?” goda Podd. 

Khao semakin mempererat pelukannya ke tubuh Podd. “Ngapain apa emangnya,” gumamnya sambil memukul pelan punggung pemuda dalam pelukannya.

“Mau praktek?”

Tawa membahana mengudara ketika punggungnya dipukul lebih keras lagi.

Podd mengusap-usap lembut puncak kepala Khao, jari jemarinya menyugar rambut yang terpotong rapi di sana. “Mau sampe kapan malunya? Padahal kan pengen cium lagi.”

Khao menggerutu panjang pendek tetapi ia tetap mengangkat kepala dan memejamkan mata, menyambut bibir lembab Podd kembali menyentuh miliknya. 

Barangkali karena ini adalah sensasi baru yang merasakan, berbagi kehangatan di bawah hamparan langit yang cerah berbintang. Atau barangkali karena mereka berdua sepenuhnya sadar kalau setelah ini tidak akan banyak lagi waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan bersama sebelum ujian berakhir dan hasil sudah di tangan. Akan tetapi, malam ini, rasanya sulit untuk berhenti bertukar kecup dan sentuh. Ketika mereka sudah saling menarik diri, pandangan yang diberikan ke satu sama lain akan membuat mereka kembali mendekat dan tertawa bersama karena menyadari mereka berdua sama-sama kesulitan melepaskan diri.

Barulah ketika Khao hampir tertidur setelah lidahnya menelusup ke celah bibir Podd, membuat yang lebih tua membuka mata karena tubuh dalam pelukannya menjadi tidak responsif, Podd mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan kecupan lembut di bibir yang masih terbuka dan kecupan panjang di kening yang lebih muda.

“Masuk ke dalem, yuk?” bisik Podd, yang dibalas dengan kerjapan dan anggukan pelan.

Podd memastikan Khao cukup terbangun untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Elang Pengetuk sebelum memeluk tubuh kecilnya sekali lagi.

“Tidur nyenyak,” bibir Podd membentuk kata-kata itu ke arah Khao yang tersenyum dengan kantuk yang berat menggantunginya matanya. Setelah pintu itu tertutup, barulah ia berbalik dan kembali ke asramanya sendiri.

* * *

“Jadi gitu!” Yang menyambut Khao malam ini adalah Ciize yang berkacak pinggang di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw.

“Apa?” tanya Khao tidak ambil pusing, tidak kaget sama sekali dengan tingkah temannya yang kadang memang sulit ditebak itu.

“Kamu pacaran sama P’Podd anak Hufflepuff?”

Kening Khao berkerut, tapi ia mengangguk. “Iya.”

“Kok iya?” tuntut Ciize tidak terima jawaban Khao semudah itu.

“Ya … memang harusnya jawab gimana?”

“Kan selama ini kamu sembunyiin, kok langsung ngaku?”

“Bukannya disembunyiin, cuma nggak ngomong aja.”

Lalu dada Khao ditusuk dengan jari kurus Ciize. “Ceritain dong kalian ciumannya gimana kemarin di lapangan.”

Khao tersedak ludahnya sendiri.


End file.
